The Vision
by Wander099
Summary: Janeway has a vision of what will happen if she tries to ally with the Vakoran, but will she understand and heed this warning and what is Chakotay’s role in all this? How will he react when he finds out what she saw?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Vision

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Star Trek Voyager or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T

Pairing: J/C

Summary: Janeway has a vision of what will happen if she tries to ally with the Vakoran, but will she understand and heed this warning and what is Chakotay's role in all this? How will he react when he finds out what she saw?

Author's Note: Okay I have a general idea of where this is going, but other than that I am going to do something that one of my teachers keeps bugging me to do: just write. However I am going to try and keep this as much in character as I possibly can.

Part One – The Vision

Captain Kathryn Janeway entered her quarters and sighed with relief, it had been a real long shift. Spatial anomalies, equipment malfunctions and worst of all one of Neelix's attempts to raise the morale of the crew. She seriously didn't even want to think about the last one at this point, all she wanted was to have a good soak in the bath and then a good night's sleep.

Unfortunately this was not going to happen tonight. She had been avoiding reading reports for several nights now and if she didn't do something about that growing pile of PADDs now it was going to grow beyond the point where she had a chance at catching up any time soon.

With another sigh she grabbed the pile and moved it to the table in front of the couch and flipped it upside down. It would be best to start with the oldest ones, it would stop the senior staff asking her if she had made a decision on whatever was in each of their reports that she hadn't even read yet.

After about an hour of reading the reports she began to experience a peculiar sensation, she was tired and her head ached a little from reading so much but there was the odd tingling behind her forehead. Kathryn had never experienced anything quite like it before.

Figuring that it was brought on by tiredness (it was nearly three in the morning and she had to get up at seven) she made her way over to the replicator, "Coffee, black," she said. Just as she was about to take the coffee dizziness over came her and she stumbled backwards, "Whoa," she mumbled, "This can't be good," she said a split second before she fell and lost consciousness.

When she came to she found herself on the bridge of Voyager, but as she stood and looked around what she saw was disconcerting. The bridge was in disarray, sparks flew, fires burned and debris littered the floor. Tuvok still stood at his station, burned but still at his post, Kim lay on the ground behind his station, he wasn't moving and she couldn't see any evidence of Paris.

Another version of herself knelt in front of her command chair over the body of her first officer, Commander Chakotay. He was still alive but she could see that he was hurt badly. Her other self was saying something to him, but she couldn't tell what. Kathryn moved closer watching the scene unfold before her. This couldn't be real, she was in two places at once and even stranger seemed to have gained the ability to walk through solid matter. This wasn't something that happened every day. Her breathe caught in her throat as Chakotay whispered, "Kathryn, I love you," to her other self.

Suddenly she was being pulled backwards away from the bridge, images and sounds raced by, she only could catch a few snippets here and there. There she was sitting at the head of a table somewhere she didn't recognize, then shaking hands with a tall humanoid with gills. The images raced faster, an unknown contact, an intimate dinner then the voice of the doctor, "Captain? Captain, can you hear me?"

Kathryn blinked rapidly, looking up at the concerned faces of the doctor and Chakotay, "What happened?"

"Well we're not sure," said the doctor, "You've been unconscious for at least five hours now, you had us worried for a while."

"When you didn't show up for your shift I came to check on you and when you didn't answer I got worried. I found you unconscious on the floor in your quarters," explained Chakotay, "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"I was reading some reports and I got up to get some coffee, but I became dizzy and fell. That's all I can remember," she lied. Chakotay knew she was lying about something but didn't want to press it in front of the doctor. "Can I leave now?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want you to take the next few days off as a precaution, this could very well be stress related and you need some time to relax."

She was going to argue but realized that the hologram was not about to budge. She allowed Chakotay to help her up and lead her out of sickbay. Kathryn knew that she'd have to explain herself to him soon, why not make it as soon as possible?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Vision

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Star Trek Voyager or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T

Pairing: J/C

Summary: Janeway has a vision of what will happen if she tries to ally with the Vakoran, but will she understand and heed this warning and what is Chakotay's role in all this? How will he react when he finds out what she saw?

Author's Note: Okay I have a general idea of where this is going, but other than that I am going to do something that one of my teachers keeps bugging me to do: just write. However I am going to try and keep this as much in character as I possibly can.

Part Two – Worries

Sitting beside Kathryn on the couch in her quarters Chakotay waited patiently, she had asked him to come here because she intended to tell him something and he wasn't about to push her. She could take all the time she wanted, whatever had happened last night that had upset her so much would come out in time.

The truth was that he was worried about her, she had been working longer shifts than usual and he knew from a reliable source that her visits to the mess hall were becoming later and later, that was when she bothered to eat a decent meal. Not to mention how pale she looked at the moment.

While Chakotay was worrying Kathryn was doing the same, but for a slightly different reason. How much should she tell him about what she saw? Some of it was deeply personal, some of which she didn't even want to contemplate lest they lessen her resolve to uphold Starfleet regulations, which was becoming harder and harder in certain aspects of her life, all of them involving her first officer. Her thoughts began to probe dangerous waters.

Kathryn forced her mind back to the situation at hand, she had to tell him something, not only because as her first officer he needed to know about it but because he was her friend. She just hoped that he wouldn't think she was crazy or that what she saw was just a delusion resulting from too little sleep and a diet with more than the recommended amount of coffee.

"Chakotay I saw something last night," she began, "Something strange."

"Before you lost consciousness?"

"No, it was after I fell, images, sounds. Like a dream I suppose but different." She pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated that she couldn't explain herself easily at the moment. "When you wake up after a dream you know that however real it may have seemed that it wasn't, but this was different. When I woke up it still felt real, like it actually happened, or is going to happen."

"A vision?" he asked.

"I suppose you could call it that."

"I don't think you're crazy," he said, reading her mind, "What did you see?"

"A lot of disjoined images and sounds, I can't remember much of it right now. Only that we will meet a race called the Vakoran and I think that something bad will happen after that but I am not sure."

"I'm sure that you will remember more over time once your mind has some time to process everything, I'm due on the bridge," he said.

"All right, I'll see you later, are we still on for dinner?"

"Of course," was all he said before he headed to the bridge, leaving Kathryn to get the rest ordered by the doctor.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Vision

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Star Trek Voyager or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T

Pairing: J/C

Summary: Janeway has a vision of what will happen if she tries to ally with the Vakoran, but will she understand and heed this warning and what is Chakotay's role in all this? How will he react when he finds out what she saw?

Author's Note: My spelling error of B'Elanna's name is now fixed, thank you **OdangoAtama17** for pointing it out. Okay I have a general idea of where this is going, but other than that I am going to do something that one of my teachers keeps bugging me to do: just write. However I am going to try and keep this as much in character as I possibly can.

Part Three – And So It Begins

Kathryn tossed and turned, she couldn't get into a comfortable position and she wasn't tired, but the doctor's orders had been to sleep and she didn't really want to read those reports anyway. At least now she had an excuse to neglect them. Briefly she considered going to the mess hall or perhaps the holodeck but the doctor would surely find out and she'd be stuck in her quarters for even more time and probably with him monitoring her every move to make sure she didn't try and make a run for it again. The doctor was a very determined hologram.

Finally, after about an hour or two of staring up at the boring grey ceiling she called upon her last resort. Just as she relied upon coffee to keep her awake when a late night was needed she had something to obtain the opposite effect. Kathryn didn't like to use it except in last resort after being warned by several medical practitioners that continued use might lessen the effects over time. There were also some potential side effects from long-term exposure, but she wasn't worried, her problem was that she didn't want to fall asleep, not the other way around. She did not foresee needing the medicine often.

Without getting out of bed she reached over and opened a nearby drawer. She withdrew a hypospray and injected herself, making sure to quickly return it and to shut the drawer before a drug induced sleep over came her. And although the drug was also supposed to prevent dreaming she immediately slipped into a dream that seemed quite familiar.

She was sitting at a table with the senior staff, Kim was pointing at something on a screen. It appeared to be a star system; she could just make out the coordinates. "There is one M-class planet that appears to be inhabited."

"How advanced is the civilization?" she found herself asking.

"It appears to be around the same level as our own, but we can't be 100 sure until we get closer and can run some more detailed scans."

"How long before we come within range of their sensors?"

"A couple of days at present speed, maybe less depending on how sophisticated their detection technology is and whether we run into any probes or ships that we have not detected."

"Why so long, we aren't that far away?"

B'Elanna spoke up, "I'm still having trouble with the antimatter mix, and I can't quite get it to stabilize properly at the moment. Warp speed would be inadvisable right now."

She woke up, hearing her combadge, "Torres to Captain Janeway."

"Computer what time is it?" Kathryn asked as she attempted to find the insistent device.

"1500."

Kathryn ceased her search, "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Affirmative."

That couldn't be right, she had slept for over five hours, but it had felt like no time at all and that dream…She couldn't get over how it felt like déjà vu, like she had seen it somewhere before and not long ago. She located the combadge in her bathroom, "Janeway here."

"Captain, there's an instability in the antimatter mix, we will have to drop to impulse otherwise risk an explosion."

"Understood, keep me apprised of the situation. Janeway out."

What were the odds? The exact problem she had dreamed of had just occurred, this was nearly as strange as the vision. Wait a moment she thought, the vision. That was where she had seen the staff meeting before or at least a fragment of it. Her dream was like an echo of the vision, perhaps if she slept some more, more would be revealed about the mysterious Vakoran and exactly how Voyager was damaged so badly in her vision. There was no harm in trying.

Before she returned to bed she jotted down the coordinates on a PADD making a mental note to ask Kim to scan them and see what was in that particular area. That would be the test to determine whether her vision was of any value.

She lay back down on the bed and drew the covers around her. This time sleep came easily enveloping her like a blanket.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Vision

Author: Wander099

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Star Trek Voyager or anything affiliated with it, if I did believe me things would be pretty different.

Rating: T

Pairing: J/C

Summary: Janeway has a vision of what will happen if she tries to ally with the Vakoran, but will she understand and heed this warning and what is Chakotay's role in all this? How will he react when he finds out what she saw?

Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating for so long, but I am extremely busy with school and my teachers seem to be trying to kill me through overwork. Okay I have a general idea of where this is going, but other than that I am going to do something that one of my teachers keeps bugging me to do: just write. However I am going to try and keep this as much in character as I possibly can.

Part Four – Connecting the Dots

'Beep' 

Kathryn groaned and tried to block out the noise with a pillow.

'Beep' 

Giving up on ignoring it she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The only thing she could remember about her dream was that it had something to do with a rabid rabbit attacking Chakotay on the bridge, most likely not part of the vision. As far as she knew there were no rabbits in the delta quadrant anyway.

She climbed out of bed and headed towards the source of the beeping. It was someone at the door, "Come in," she called, sitting down on the couch. Dizziness was one of the less severe of the side effects of the mediation the doctor had warned her about. Of course it was easy to counteract but if she took more it would only get more severe and prolonged.

Chakotay walked in, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm a little tired," she admitted, "Maybe the doctor was right, I do need some rest."

"Then I'll leave you to rest some more," he smiled, "The last thing I want is the doctor after me for not letting you get the rest he ordered."

"Oh, before you leave," she began, standing and hurrying back to the bedroom, he dizziness gone for the moment, "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course."

She returned a moment later with a PADD held in hand, "Have Harry scan these coordinates and let me know what he finds." She handed him the PADD.

"Alright," he looked puzzled for a moment, "Good night Kathryn," he said before leaving.

Kathryn sat back down on the couch, trying to remember everything she could of the vision but it was no good. In a couple of days she would be back on active duty and everything would be as it should, maybe the vision wasn't as real as it had seemed. Perhaps the dream about the antimatter instability was just a coincidence. But she didn't believe in coincidence.

No, the vision had to be real, even Chakotay thought so. Maybe she should have told him about the dream, but then she would have had to mention the medication and he would worry about it.

It appeared that the only way to make the visions come back was to use the medication, she was not absolutely certain but if she used it again and saw something then it would be proof enough. Damn the side effects she thought, she was prepared to do whatever it took to keep this crew alive and bring them home. Some side effects should be nothing compared to what her crew had been through so far.

TBC


End file.
